Ben 10: Past, Present, Future Magic Strikes in all Years
by Spiderman has a cat Spider-Cat
Summary: This is a redo of my first Magic Strikes since I wanted to make it better. This one you will see more of when Roxy is a child who is Past. Then you will see the events I started in the last one to come into play so Present. Then the Future and not I will not even anything away for that part yet. Also, I will make it clear when it changes from each part. Rating is in case of cursing


Ben 10: Mana, Magic, Aliens and Osmosians

Ben 10: Past Present and Future Magic Strikes

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Force Characters. I only own the plot and my own OC. This is also a redo of a story that I had up at one time called Ben 10: Magic Strikes. So, sit back and enjoy. Also, I am starting the story with the characters between 9-11 since Ben and Gwen when we first meet them they are 10 and Kevin is 11.

My OC

 **Name:** Roxanna 'Roxy' Marie Masons

 **Age:** 9

 **Birthday:** July 12

 **Hair Length:** Shoulder Length

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Personality:** Shy, quiet, but friendly, and helpful once she gets to know someone

 **Likes:** Writing, drawing, and music

 **Dislikes:** Bullies and coconut

 **Looks:** Light pink shirt and jeans with white shoes. The light pink shirt as a cat on it. Hair is usually pulled up in a ponytail it is never left down unless going swimming or showering

 **Best Friend:** Gwen

 **Note:** This will all Change Later on!

 **Time: Past**

Prologue

I was with my best friend Gwen in her grandpa's RV. I was going with them on a road trip this summer. We were waiting for Ben to come out of school so we could leave. I didn't really know Ben but from what Gwen has told me is that he is an idiot. I think it is mean that she calls him that, but I don't really know him, so it is not my place to say anything. It was about five minutes after the others has left that Ben comes into the RV.

"Took you long enough Duffus," Gwen said.

"What no way what are you doing here!" Ben yelled.

"She is joining us on our cross-country road trip with her friend Roxanna." Grandpa Max said.

With that Ben looked at me before slumping down in a chair. He must have thought that he would have his grandpa all to himself this summer. Or no one told him about Gwen coming so that he wouldn't be able to refuse to go on the trip. How I ended up coming with them is that my parents wanted a child-free vacation and my parents asked if I could stay with Gwen and her parents. Since Gwen was going on the road trip, I got to come as well. Ben had gone to sleep hoping that this was bad dream. I had been playing cards with Gwen when Ben fell out of his bunk and on to the floor of the RV.

"Had a nice fall?" Gwen asked.

"Whatever," Ben said going towards the front.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you two were siblings," I said only for Gwen to hear me.

"Well we aren't," Gwen said.

~~~ Skip brought to you by the Omnitrix ~~~

We were at a campground for the night. I was sitting with Gwen while we were watching the first that Grandpa Max set up. Ben goes off to explore. I was looking up at the stars thinking about something I can do that Gwen didn't know about. I usually kept quiet about what I could do because people bully me. Gwen stood up for me when people were bullying me at school. I would tell her what I could do, but I am afraid of people thinking I am different and bullying me.

"Roxy are you listening?" Gwen asked.

"What? Sorry, no, I wasn't." I said sheepishly.

"You space off a lot you know."

"Sorry I don't mean too."

We were talking about random things until something happened and a fire started/ We jumped from our seats, and Grandpa Max came out of the RV.

"Where is Ben?" He asked.

We don't know!" Gwen and I said in unison.

"OH NO!" we all said running to find Ben.

We never found Ben, but we found this thing that was made of rock and fire.

"Uh, I didn't do it." It said.

"Ben?" Grandpa Max said.

"No way Dweeb," Gwen said.

"And I thought people called me weird," I said.

It took a bit, but Ben changed back into himself, and it rained, so the fire stopped. We had then left the campsite that night and headed somewhere else. I shared a bunk with Gwen while Ben and his teddy bear share the other.

~~~ Author's Note

Okay so yeah, I fixed some issues I had. Now, this will be continued from here, but I am on a tight schedule with work, school, and free time so it will take a while to update.


End file.
